


Longing

by Saku801



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/pseuds/Saku801
Summary: Rom smirked as he sat down on his bed and replied with 'like what? Care to show?' with a photo of his bare chest, only slightly covered with the vest he always wore. His neat bed was in the background of the photo. He rarely sent Syuzo photos, so it was special when he did.'I could definitely show.' Syuzo responded.  He gazed at the picture his boyfriend had sent him.  He missed devouring those strong lips of his, having those lips make him melt through both words and actions. He shuddered, thinking about how his man would feel.





	

"There~" Syuzo smiled while looking at his phone.  Trichronika had just finished another concert and was backstage getting ready for their encore song.  Syuzo had sent a winking selfie to Rom, whom he was now dating. They had gotten back together after Cyan saved sound world many months prior. Considering Trichronika's tour through Sound Galaxy, their relationship was long distance. Syuzo frequently sent Rom photos from concerts, and just for fun.  Syuzo rarely received photos from Rom, but his boyfriend would always reply to his photos.   
  
As the crowd chanted the band’s name, Syuzo’s phone vibrated.  'Go kill It.' was the response he received.  He smiled and placed his phone down.    
  
"Kai, Riku, you ready?" Syuzo beamed, ready to shine as brightly as he always did.  Their concerts were always high energy and somewhat draining, but they always kept it up until the end.   
  
"Yeah!" they both nodded in reply.   
  
"Let's do this!" Syuzo ran out onto stage with his guitar to start the encore.   
  
***  
  
Syuzo was completely drained from the concert.  He always kept up such an energetic image that by the end of most days he was absolutely beat.  He had taken a hot bath in the hotel they were staying at for the night.  It helped him to relax a little even though his mind would wander. He wanted to see Rom. The concert series was set to last for a couple months still, and he hadn't seen Rom for more than a month.  He had been so happy when Rom boldly kissed him, then shyly asked if Syuzo would give him another chance. It had always pained Syuzo how their band, and their relationship ended.  They had both wanted the same thing: to rise to the top, but circumstances and actions made it impossible for the band to continue.  The break up wasn't pretty, and Syuzo had cried when it was all said and done, even though he had been the main cause. He was most shaken up about losing Rom: his rock.  The man that always made music that much more fun to play. He had found himself again in Trichronika, being all flamboyant and happy, but it was never the same as with Rom. That's why Syuzo missed him so much.  He wanted to make up for all their lost time.   
  
"Mn..." Syuzo hummed as he stared at his phone, lounging in a bath robe. It was still a reasonable hour so he decided to send Rom another, more revealing selfie. This one was a shot from slightly above which showed his pale chest peeking out from under the loosely tied robe. 'Relaxing tonight! ;D' was the caption he sent with it.   
  
Rom, who had just finished organizing receipts for his other job saw the message from Syuzo. He was slightly irritated by the frequency that his boyfriend messaged him, especially when he was trying to concentrate.  Despite that he always enjoyed the photos the other man would send him, even though most of them were similar and from his concerts.   
He saw the suggestive angle Syuzo took and responded with 'is that all you're doing, Syu?'   
  
"Ohh man..." Rom sighed.  He also missed his man.  It had been so long since he held him in his arms and buried his face in lovely blond locks. Both their music careers were important to them, and they both respected that.  Still however the longing they felt for each other was sometimes too much to bear.  
  
"Ehe~" Syuzo smiled widely as he received the others reply. "So coy~" He laughed.   
'I could be doing more... ‘He replied with a simple text this time.   
  
Rom smirked as he sat down on his bed and replied with 'like what? Care to show?' with a photo of his bare chest, only slightly covered with the vest he always wore. His neat bed was in the background of the photo. He rarely sent Syuzo photos, so it was special when he did.  
  
'I could definitely show.' Syuzo responded.  He gazed at the picture his boyfriend had sent him.  He missed devouring those strong lips of his, having those lips make him melt through both words and actions. He shuddered, thinking about how his man would feel.   
  
'I would like that.' Rom responded and laid on his bed. It was rare for him to get a quiet moment in the BRR dorms.  He snuggled into the covers and stared at his phone, awaiting a response. He hardly ever got time to message Syuzo like this.  Generally their conversations consisted of a few texts over the span of a few hours due to their busy schedules.   
  
'Then please enjoy ~⭐' Syuzo sent with a photo of him winking and licking his lips in a teasing manner.   
  
'You alone?’ Rom swallowed hard. Seeing his man looking so delectable was almost too much.  Even though the BRR dorm walls were thin and anything louder than a regular conversation could be heard, Rom had a feeling he would be doing more than sleeping in his bed tonight.   
  
'Yes.' Syuzo responded without a photo as he slowly toyed with one of his nipples.   
  
'Then I'm gonna send something.' Rom then tried to take a high angle photo with his hand dangerously low, slightly pulling his pants down.   
  
'Please~' Syuzo shivered in anticipation as he touched his chest. He wondered what Rom would send him.  He was also glad they were both free, and seemingly on the same page.   
  
'I could continue...' Rom sent with his photo.  He thought this was a little embarrassing, but it was the best he could get to actually feeling Syuzo now. Just the thought of Syuzo touching himself was erotic enough to give him an erection.   
  
Syuzo let out a low moan as he gazed at the tantalizing photo of Rom. If Rom asked him how he was feeling, the only word he would have responded with was horny. It had been much too long without Rom's touch.  The hand that touched his chest slowly trailed down, pulling the tie of the robe undone. It was obvious how turned on he was by the state of his cock; standing tall and slightly leaking.   
  
Rom, who kept a cd player on his dresser reached for an old familiar CD.  All that was written on it was Amatelast.  He popped it in and slid back into bed. The only song on the disc was Cadenza. It wasn't playing very loud, but that was okay. As Rom heard the beautiful voice sing heartfelt lyrics he relaxed a little. This song used to be painful for him to listen to and held bad memories of his former bands break up. Amatelast was his band with Syu, and the breakup of the band wasn't pretty, nor was Rom's relationship with Syu. Syu wanted to be popular, and would do anything necessary to do so.  Rom wanted to polish their music and stand at the top due to that, and nothing else.  That's where their differences lied, and caused everything to fall apart.  For the longest time Rom was angered by the mention or sight of Syuzo, yet a little bit of him missed what they had. Now that they patched things up and they got back together, this song held bittersweet memories of days long past. Syuzo's voice was the same as it was years ago but the feeling he sung with had changed. Cadenza was much more subdued then something like Kimi to ARE YOU READY, which is why Rom liked it.  It was the only song the band ever recorded. He loved being a part of Shingancrimsonz and all their ideals of being a rock band aligned, however he did feel a little sadness thinking about what Amatelast could have become if they had worked through their differences.   
  
"Mn...” Rom let out a sigh as he waited for Syuzo to reply, letting the music of years past fill his ears. He pushed back the covers and undid his pants. He had never been turned on so much from photos but then again Syuzo had never sent him such lovely photos before.   
  
'Sexy.  I would love to see more ~' Syuzo's accompanying photo bared all.  His sexy blushing face, his smooth chest, and his hard cock were all visible. His tail curled around his leg shyly.   
  
Rom let out a whistle as he received Syuzo's message. Hot wasn't an adequate description.  Rom's cock ached and begged to be touched as his reacted to what he had been sent. He reached down and pulled his it free from his pants.  He moved his phone so it was below his crotch, and took a photo with his cock in the foreground, and his seductive smirking face in the background.  'Enough for you?' is what he sent with it.   
  
'Nice angle <3 but not enough.’ Syuzo sent back after a moment.  While looking at the glorious shot he had been sent he gently stroked himself. He parted his lips and let out a low moan, realizing just how much he was missing Rom.   
  
'I know you wanna ride it.' Rom replied.  His hand had also found its way around his cock. The way Syuzo used to ride him was heaven.  Back in the days of Amatelast they could barely keep their hands off each other. The way he steadied himself by holding Rom's broad shoulders, the bucking of his hips as he rode him to completion.  Just thinking about it made Rom buck his hips up into his hand.  It was hard to reply with only one hand.   
  
'I'm gonna call.' Syuzo finally responded.  He was hard and needy, and he wanted to hear Rom's low voice as he touched himself. He waited a moment before shakily hitting the call button. Rom picked up almost immediately.   
  
"Hey, Syu." was his greeting, breathy and sensual sounding. He closed his eyes, relieved to hear his man's voice.   
  
"Miss you, Rom." Syuzo breathed, his tone clearly saying how much he meant it.   
  
"Same." Rom replied.  He was never much for sentimental words or voicing his affections, but Syuzo knew he meant it.   
  
"I want to see you so badly." Syuzo let a low moan go as he stroked himself, from the base to the tip.  
  
"You sound so needy." Rom scoffed.  Hearing both their song, and his boyfriend's voice was driving him wild. He slowly stroked himself, breathing lowly, trying to hear what his man was doing on the other end of the line.   
  
"I am." Syuzo moaned while stroking himself with one hand, holding the phone with the other.  "And I want you to tell me... exactly what you want to do to me." Syuzo admitted boldly.  If he couldn't have sex with his man, this was as close as he could get.   
  
"Ohhh, so bold Syu." Rom held back a moan, not wanting to let on just how turned on he was from Syuzo's words and photos. He could hear Syuzo's breath in the phone, and it was almost like he was there. His breathy voice was more erotic than Rom would ever admit.   
  
"Tell me. I want to hear your voice. Let me know how you want to run your hands down my body." Syuzo moaned in a teasing manner. He was always straight forward with what he wanted and wasn't afraid to let Rom know.   
  
"Damn Syu, you're seriously turned on." Rom responded lowly, his voice breathier than before.   
  
"I am." He toyed with balls, massaging them as he pictured Rom being the one to do that.   
  
"Good." Rom sounded satisfied with Syuzo's reaction.   
  
They were both quiet for a moment.  So quiet that Syuzo could hear the faint, familiar melody on Rom's end.   
  
"You're too cute, dear Rom." Syuzo giggled. "That's Cadenza."   
  
"..." Rom let out a noise similar to a gasp. He didn't think it was loud enough for Syuzo to hear what he was listening to.   
  
"Wanting to hear me so bad when I'm with you...  I'm flattered." Syuzo was incredibly happy that Rom was missing him enough to pull out that old song despite the bittersweet memories it held for the both of them.   
  
"I want to run my hands all over your trembling body, feeling every part." He didn’t want to discuss the song right now. He wanted to hear Syuzo come undone on the other end. Rom bit his lip, stifling a moan before continuing. "I want to feel you take me in, slow and deep. Slowly building up.  Toy with your ever so sensitive nipples as I do so." He stroked himself hard as he told Syuzo what he wanted to hear.  His cheeks burned.  He wasn't used to such descriptions, such language, or speaking such fantasies.   
  
"Fuck yes, Rom.  That's what I want." Syuzo moaned as he wedged his phone between his ear and shoulder. He then used both hands to touch himself. He closed his eyes as he imagined Rom watching him touch himself lewdly, getting more turned on. “Wish you could just… thrust into me. Make me feel you… so deeply.”  


Rom shuddered at Syuzo’s lewd words. It helped him to continue speaking, as well as turned him on even more.  
"How about running hands along your hard cock, only a little pressure until you're begging me for more." Rom had no idea how these words were even flowing from his lips, but he was being truthful.  Some of his favorite things to do in bed were to tease Syuzo until he begged for more, asked for him to fuck him. His hand was trembling in embarrassment as he steadily stroked himself.   
  
"God yes, make me melt for you." Syuzo cooed, his hips buckling wildly as he quickly neared his climax.  His voice was breathy and nearly strained.  He kept his noises fairly quiet, but it was getting harder and harder as he lost more control of himself. His hips were bucking wildly into his hands as he moved them up and down his shaft. “Want your strong hands so damn bad.” He said probably louder than he should have.  
  
"You're so hot, Syu. How about rubbing the underside of your cock, that sensitive place that makes you call out anytime I put pressure on it.  Care to touch for me?" Rom had thrown any sense of modesty out the window as he spoke.  He was turned on to the point where he could explode at any minute, and he could tell Syu was nearly there as well. He was having issues keeping himself quiet but did his best for both his pride, and the consideration of the others in the BRR dorms.  
  
"I can't.  In a hotel." Syuzo moaned.  "I wish. Next time we meet, Rom my love. Touch me there… It's not the same if it's me." He responded nearly breathlessly as he screwed his eyes shut and moved his hands with more intensity.  His breath was very ragged, telling Rom he was dangerously close.   
  
"Too bad. But you sound divine. I wish I could devour you and surround you in pleasure. Make you melt until all you can think about is laying in my arms." Rom was surprised he could string together such words without losing his own breath. He bucked his hips into his hands, causing the bed to creak ever so slightly. To keep himself quiet he gently bit his tail, the only thing he could think to stifle his moans.  
  
"I miss...  Those arms. To hold me tightly." Syuzo breathed as he continued to pleasure himself. “My hands can’t make me… feel the same way you make me feel.”  
  
"I miss you, Syu." Rom finally let out a strained moan as he let his tail go from his mouth to speak.  He was so close he could feel the heat pooling rapidly.  "I love you."   
  
"ahhh~" Syuzo couldn't formulate a reply before his body let go.  He released his seed all over his hands and lower chest after hearing the words Rom rarely spoke. It was all too much for him, and his heart leapt for joy. His heavy breathing began to calm, but he still spoke no words as he listened to his boyfriend on the other end.   
  
"Ohh fuck..." Rom bit his lip hard as he groaned in pleasure.  His orgasm came moments after he heard Syuzo call out. He spilled over his chest, his hand milking his cock for all it had as he rode out his powerful orgasm.   
  
They both breathed into the phone, calming down from their pleasure filled highs.   
  
"Hey, Syu..." Rom finally spoke, a happy tone in his voice.   
  
"Yeah, Rom?" Syuzo responded, clearly satisfied.   
  
"When you get back, let’s get everything out on the table." Rom's voice was a little shaky, like he was scared to ask about this.   
  
"How so?" Syu's phone remained between his ear and shoulder, as he couldn't touch it with cum covered hands which now rested on his lower chest.   
  
"We've never talked about Amatelast since our break up. Our dark past, things not dealt with." Rom continued, closing his eyes, waiting for the others response.   
  
"We do have some things to talk about, don’t we?" He happily sighed into the phone. "We were young then, new to music careers...  And we both set out on paths that would be best for us. I don't regret anything except losing you. That was harder than the band breaking up." Syuzo was clearly not wanting to wait to talk about it, and was ready to bear all.   
  
"My thoughts are much the same, Syu." Rom let out something similar to a laugh. "But no more now...  I want..." Rom took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say his feelings. "I want to hold you tenderly, feel you near me. I don't want to feel like you're so far from me when we talk about this." Rom was then silent, waiting for Syuzo's response.   
  
"Rom, Love." Syuzo spoke lowly, his tone that of someone whose heart was deeply moved and full of emotion. "Our time apart made us stronger, we grew as individuals. Now that we're back together, we’re stronger together. Never do I want you to feel alone again. Let's talk about it after my tour ends." He kissed the phone as best as he could, hoping Rom would hear it.   
  
"Love you, Syu." Rom reciprocated the kiss. There was silence, but neither wanted to hang up. There wasn't much more to be said at this moment. Feelings were understood, and they both were as satisfied as they could be given their distance.   
  
"I guess we gotta hang up." Syuzo giggled after a while. "But I missed hearing you...  So much."  
  
"Me too." Rom responded with a content sigh.   
  
"Never thought you would be so sentimental as to play Cadenza on repeat though.  You never cease to surprise me."  
  
"I guess."   
  
"Going back to being rather quiet?" Syuzo teased. "You got to be the one to hang up though, my hands are too messy to touch my phone."  
  
"Glad you made a mess of yourself." Rom shifted and sat up. "I'll be sure to do a better job of that when we next see each other."  
  
"I look forward to that, Rom." Syuzo's tone indicated he was getting sleepy.   
  
"Clean yourself up before you sleep, okay?" Rom's caring tone made Syuzo smile.   
  
"Of course." Syuzo laughed. "Talk again soon, kay?"   
  
"Yeah." Rom's tone indicated he was happy. "Night."  
  
"Love you, Rom. Sleep well." Syuzo breathed into the phone like he was blowing a kiss.   
  
"You too, Syu. Always." Rom responded. They were both silent for a few moments longer, listening to each other breath.   
  
"Love you, Syu." Rom finally said, then hung up the phone.  His face was completely red as he stared at the contact photo. His heart raced, having said those words before hanging up. He was happy however, that he could finally tell Syuzo how he felt. He sighed, cleaned himself up, and fell back into bed. Cadenza was still on repeat, and Rom fell sleep to the old sounds of his lover. 

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction of Amatelast inspired me to both write this and reference their days long past. I am absolutely in love with what season 2 is doing with their past together. I hope you enjoyed their phone sex and mutual masturbation! These two are my series OTP.


End file.
